Paw Patrol:Pups Save A Dragon(remake)
by Lorena2121
Summary: Almost same thing,except instead of Marshall's dream,it's Ryder's and instead of Cali waking up Katie,it's someone else... Based on Pups Save A Dragon. With a different way
1. Chapter 1

**AN:So,this episode was released I believe a year I was a bit crazy for Ryder and ,when I was watching this on the day is was on with my friends,who also lived Paw Patrol(maybe also Ryder and Katie shippers?),the beginning,I was completely,crazy,for a true love's ,it wasn't what I thought it would ,I re-watched it,and thought,can't I make my own version,but instead of Marshall's dream,it's Ryder,and instead of Cali waking up Katie,it would be...you all know ,sorry if it this is how my version would probably be.**  
 **Disclaimer:I don't own Paw Patrol,or the episode,only my story.**

"HAHAHAHA",laughed Skye,in her evil voice.  
"And now,Princess Katie,"she pointed,as Katie gasped.  
"I'll cast a sleeping spell on you!"  
"No!"said Katie,in her scared voice.  
"Witch pup,please don't!".  
"Alacazam,Alacazis,"said Skye,as confetti came out of her wand,making Katie 'sleepy'.She yawned,as she fell to the ground.  
"You'll only wake up to a true love's kiss!" ,said Skye  
"NeHAHAHAHAHA!"But Ryder came out of the castle door,saying,  
"Kiss?!",surprised,as Katie woke up with a smile.  
"I thought I was only supposed to slay the dragon!"he said,hesitantly,as he tugged his prince costume.  
Katie laughed.  
"Did somebody say dragon?!"said Chase and Marshall,growling in their dragon costume.  
"Yes,but I,Ryder the prince,will,"but then,he yawned.  
"Stop you...from...sleeping."he said sleepy.  
Skye,Chase,Katie and Marshall then giggled.  
"I think it's time for a little break."said Chase.  
"Our prince needs a little doggie nap."said Skye.  
"He's even more sleepy than the princess."joked Marshall.  
"No,don't worry...I'm,"but Ryder yawned again,"fine,"but tumbled over,and fell.  
"Here,"said Katie,offering a hand.  
"Let's go to the bottom floor,so you can take a little nap."  
"But,but,"Ryder was interrupted by Chase.  
"Katie's right sir."he said  
"But but but,"  
"You did had a long day yesterday,working on the costumes and the stage yesterday."said Skye.  
"But,"Ryder sighed.  
"Oh,alright."he said,as he got up.  
"But,only a few minutes.I don't want to miss the play."  
Katie then smiled."Sure,the pups can take you down,"but the pups interrupted.  
"Actually,we can clean up,and you take Ryder down."said Skye.  
"After all,Ryder showed her how to fill up her wand with confetti again."added Chase.  
"Okay."she said a little hesitant.  
"Let's go."said Ryder,even more sleepy.  
As the two walked to the elevator,Marshall whispered,  
"I wonder what would have happened if Ryder wasn't sleepy."he said,as Skye and Case exchanged looks.  
"I don't know."said Skye.  
"But,maybe Ryder would have,you know,true love."said Chase,as he,Skye and Marshall giggled.  
 **So the same thing as the real ,let's just go with ,next chapter will be about Ryder's dream,and maybe the mission.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **:)**


	2. Ryders Dream

**AN:So sorry for keeping you guys waiting for the next chapter of my now that school is out for me,I have more time for me to update my like I said in the other chapter,we will get Ryder's dream and the mission and who is going on the further a do,let's get on with the story!**  
/ **Disclaimer:I do not own PAW Patrol.**

Ryder has just sat down on his green pillow couch,as he took off his crown and yawned again.

"You must be a very tired boy, huh?"asked Katie,as Ryder yawned again.

"Can I not take a nap,I am not even,"but then yawned again,"tired."

Katie then giggled

"Sleep tight."she said,as he gave Ryder a hug.

"Huh,what are you taking about?I said,"but then he drifted to sleep.

"Ryder!Wake up!"said Rubble,jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Katie is asleep,and is locked at the Lookout!"

"What do you mean,"but then realized,he wasn't at the Lookout. He was OUSTIDE on the grass,with a blanket on top of him.

"Where am,never mind,butcan't you wake up Katie?"

"I wish I could,"said Rubble.

"But,there is a dragon blocking the way!"

"That's probably Chase and Marshall wearing the dragon costume."said Ryder,as he followed Rubble. But then they heard a looked up,and saw a dragon and then stared at Ryder and Rubble.

"RUN!"said Rubble and Ryder,as they ran far away from the dragon who was farbehind them and roaring. The two of them then hided behind the Lookout.

"That was a close one!"said Rubble.

"That was,"said Ryder.

"But it looks like we have a mission."he said,as took it his pup-pad.

"No job is too big,no pup is too small!"said Ryder,as he pressed the button.

"PAW Patrol,to the Air Patroller!"he said,as he interrupted the pups' breakfast.

"Ryder needs us!"they said,as they headed towards the air patroller.

"Robo-Dog,bring the air patroller!"said Ryder,as Robo-Dog barked.

"Here I come!"said Marshall,as he just brought his bowl with food in it. He passed by the dragon that was asleep and once he smelled the food,he started chasing Marshall.

"Uh-oh!"he said.

Once he got to the air patroller,and the dragon's whiskers got stuck on the door of the air patroller.

"Not good!"said Marshall.

"Hurry up Marshall,we'll take care of it!"shouted Ryder,as Marshall nodded.

He then told Robo-Dog for liftup,and when he did,the dragon was struggling to get out of the situation. Once his whiskers got out,his whiskers then got all knotty and tangled which made him so mad,that he growled.

"PAW Patrol,ready for action Ryder, sir!"said Chase,saying his catchphrase,once everyone got ready.

"Thanks for hurring pups,"said Ryder,as the big screen came up."Katie is under a sleeping spell,and the only way to wake her up,is with a true loves kiss."he explained.

"Who's Katie's true love Ryder?"asked Rubble,as Ryder said,"Cali of course,I mean,isn't obvious?"he said,as all the pups agreed.

"But we have to be careful,because there is a dragon guarding the Lookout."said he scrolled to Marshall's icon. "Marshall,I need you,and your water cannon jets to distract the dragon."explained Ryder.

"I'm fired up!"said Marshall,but then said,"Wait,don't dragons hate water?"he asked worry.

"Don't worry,you'll be just need him to get away from the Lookout."said Ryder,as he scrolled to Rocky's icon.

"And while Marshall is doing that,Rocky I need you and yourclog to carry Cali to the Lookout."said Ryder. "So she can wake up Katie,with true kitty love."

"Don't use it,reuse it!"saying Rocky his catchphrase.

"Hm,nothing more than love,from a witty-kitty-kitty."saidRubble,as all the pups started to laugh.

"PAW Patrol,is on a roll!"said Ryder,as all the pups howled,and Marshall and Rocky got into their air uniforms.

 **AN:So there you go!Hope you guys enjoyed it,and again,sorry for the it will be better for the next chapter which will be about how they will distract the dragon,and the next problem about Katie. Find out what will happen in the next chapter!:)Stay Positive!**


	3. The rescue

**Hello!Back with the next chapter. Now this chapter will be about the whole mission. Of course,this will be the exact same thing from "Pups save a dragon" If you haven't seen the episode yet,there might be a few spoilers,and from the other 2 chapters.**  
 **I am really glad that some of you guys are enjoying this. My first story may be delayed just for about a week or two,since I have no new ideas. So anyways,back to the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol. All goes to and Spinmaster. If I did,Ryder and Katie would be a couple by now.**

 ****

Back at the Lookout,the dragon was playing with the basketball,as Marshall quietly sneaked his way in.

"Good,he didn't see me."he whispered,but then,the dragon bounced the ball too high,hit his head,and blew the ball with fire and landed next to Marshall.

"Uh,oh."he said,as the dragon started blowing smoke out of his nostrils.

"Ruff,"barked Marshall,"Water cannons!"as his cannons came out and he sprayed water in the dragon's nostrils.

"Bullseye!"he said,as he smiled.

With Rocky,he has just arrived at Katie's Pet Parlor and came through the window from the top( **never knew she had that)** to pick up like always,she was asleep.

"Ruff,clog,"he then started to make a knot."Just need...to make...the perfect knot..got it!"he said,as he then flew back up to the window with Cali in her blanket.

"Meow?"meowed Cali,a bit scared.  
"Don't worry Cali. Enjoy the ride. I'm taking you to Katie."said Rocky,as Cali meowed again,but in relief.

Back with Marshall,he was still spraying water in the dragon's nose.

"Is that all you got!?"he said,but the dragon was then getting really angry,he roared.  
"Uh-oh!"he said."RUN!"as the dragon chased him.

"Ryder,I need some he-eeelp!"he yelled and started turning,since the dragon slapped him with his tail.

The pups and Ryder were looking out the window and saw Marshall turning around like crazy.

"Woah,"said Rubble"Check out that 720 degree turn!" Everyone then said"Woah!"at his skills.

"Hang in there Marshall! I'm sending back up!"said Ryder,"Chase and Skye,I need you guys to help Marshall,and fast!"

"Chase is on the case!"said Chase,while Skye said"This puppy's gonna fly!" Then the two of them got their gear to help Marshall.

Marshall was still tryingto get away from the dragon.  
"Woah-oh!"

"Don't worry Marshall!"said Chase,"Your wingman's arrived!"he said,as the two of them high-fived. But after then did,the dragon blew fire.

"Ruff,tennis ball cannon!"barked Chase.  
"Ruff,water cannons!"barked Marshall,but since it was at the same time,it didn't go so well.

"Uh-oh."they both said,as Chase was sprayed,and Marshall hit. And since the dragon was he started to laugh,but then,he got another surprise,from another pup.

"Can't catch me!"said Skye,as she started going around in circles,making the dragon dizzy. And again,the dragon got angry again. He then started chasing the 3 pups going everywhere.

"Good,Now's my chance."said Rocky,as he contacted Ryder.  
"Ryder,I'm going to the Lookout to wake up Katie."he said.

"Great job Rocky."said Ryder."Marshall,Chase,Skyr,think you guys can distract the dragon a little longer?"asked Ryder to his 3 pups.

"Sure thing!"they said in unison,as they went off and made the dragon more and more dizzier.

Rocky has just arrived at the Lookout and lowered Cali on top of Katie.

"Alright Cali."he said,"Go wake up Katie."Cali then meowed and licked her cheek.

"Meow?"meowed Cali,in confusion.  
"Uh-oh!"said Rocky,as he contracted Ryder.

"Ryder,we have another big problem!"he said."What is it Rocky?"he asked,getting a bit worried.

"Katie isn't waking up!"he shouted,as Ryder,Zuma and Rubble gasped.

"But...it's Cali Katie's twue lovekiss?"asked Zuma.

"That's what I thought,"said Ryder."But maybe there is someone else who she likes as well. But,she loves Cali. Who would she like as well?"

"I think I know who."said Rubble.

 **Who is it? Who is going to wake up Katie? And where's the dragon? And what will be the reaction of Zuma and Ryder,when Rubble says who it is? And will it work?**

 **Man,wish this happened in real life. Anyways,review,favorite,follow to this story. And again,if you guys have any ideas for my "Paw Patrol:Pups save Team Umizoomi"story,PLEASE TELL ME! So until later,see ya! Also then next chapter will contain a kiss(pretty sure you guys know who...),and the last chapter of this story3**


	4. True Loves Kiss

**Welcome again! So this will be the last chapter of this story. This is gonna be a bit different than the actually episode. Also hope you Ryder and Katie fans enjoy this chapter. And also,if you guys have any other ideas for me for the "Pups save Team Umizoomi,"that would be great!**  
 **So without further a do,let's get on with the story!**

 ****

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol . All belongs to Spinmaster,and owners.**_

 _ ****_

 _"_ Who is it Rubble?" asked Ryder,a bit worried.

"Ryder,I'm looking right at him."he said.

"Wait,"he said."Robo-Dog is her true love?!"

"No,"laughed Rubble."It's you!"

"ME!?"he said,quite surprised.

"Dude,"said Zuma."You are towally wright!"

"How!?"he said,pretending to be confused."It's not like I worry about her or anything. Or if I have a crush on her."

Rubble and Zuma exchanged looks,as Ryder was a bit hesitant.

"Wyder you always worry about her. Especially when she was stuck at the top of chair lift."said Zuma.

"And don't worry,"said Rubble."You secret is safe with us. Maybe all the pups."he said,as Ryder blushed.

"Come on Ryder!"

"We know you are the one."said Zuma.  
Ryder looked down,and thought.

 _"Could I really be Katie's true ,I might have a crush on her,but what does she see in me? I'm only a simple Ryder. But...what if she does have something for me.?"_

 __

"But what if I'm not?"he said.

"Ryder,we know you are the one."said Rubble.

"And maybe at the end,Katie might have had feeling for you too."said Zuma.

Ryder then took a quick breathe.

"Alright,I'll give it a go!"he said,as Zuma and Rubble howled with delight.

"Hit it Robo-Dog!"

 _*ruff ruff!*_ he barked,as he opened the window door.

"Wish me luck pups!"yelled Ryder,as he jumped out of the Air Patroller and opened his wings.

"Jets!"he shouted out,as his jets came out,and zoomed to the Lookout.

 _*PAW Patrol is on a roll!*_

 _************************************************_

"Ryder has just arrived at the Lookout. But instead of making a safe landing,he made a pretty clumsy entrance. Once he landed,he then slip,and almost fell.

"That was close."he said.

He thenwalked to the control panel,and contacted with the Air Patrolller.

"Hello?"he said."Ryder here."

"We can hear you."said Rubble and Zuma.

"Don't chicken owt"joked Zuma.

He then looked at Katie,who was still asleep. Cali was next to Rocky.

"Alright. I can do it."he then kneeled down,and stared at Katie.

"I can't believe I am about to do this."he said,as he took a deep breath.

He put his hand on her hand. He stared at her one more time before,well,you know what, hekissed her.

Rocky and Cali were surprised. So we're Rubble and Zuma. To Robo-Dog,he may look not surprised,but was.

When Ryder broke the kiss,he backed up,and covered his mouth.

 _"DID I JUST KISSED THE GIRL I LIKE?!"_

 __

After 2 seconds,Katie's eyesfluttered. At first,it looked blurry. But when she got her sight back,she said one word.

"RYDER?!"she exclaimed,as Ryder and her,back up.

"Yay!Katie's awake!"said Rubble,as the rest of the pups howled.

Katie looked pretty confused,as Ryder touched his lips,and was also a bit confused.

"What happened?!"asked Katie,a bit hesitant,as Ryder,also hesitated,helped her out of the bed.

"Long story actually,"said Ryder,trying to act casual. "See,you were under a sleeping spell,and the only way to wake you up was with a true love kiss. But-" he was interrupted by a beep from his pup pad.

"Uh,Ryder,"said Chase. "You may wanna watch out. Caus-"

"A fire-breathing dragon,that is really big,as entered the Lookout?!"shouted Katie,as she jumped on Ryder's back. When they looked at each other,they blushed.

"Sorry Ryder."she apologized." I got a little scared. Why is there a dragon here?"

"That's what I was telling you. This dragon was protecting the Lookout,and was pretty upset."said Ryder.

"That's why!"said Katie,as she pointed to the dragon.

"Don't worry guys!"said Rubble."Robo-Dog will arrive at the Lookout!"

"No,"she said,as she walked closer to the dragon."He is upset cause his whiskers are all tangled up!"

The dragon then sighed upset,as he looked at his whiskers and tried to fixed them.

"No wonder why he is all grumpy and upset."

"Maybe if one of the pups or I can get its whiskers fixed,"said Ryder as he walked to the dragon,"maybe he won't be upset,and be a happy dragon."

"Maybe if you and me do it,we can get its whiskers untangled. I'll hop on top of him,while he fly to the left of him."said Katie.

"That's a great plan."said Ryder."Pups,meet us at bottom of the Lookout."

"Sure thing Ryder!"said all the pups,as Cali meowed.

"Later,after this whole thing is cleared up,"started Katie,"we REALLY need to talk."she whispered,in Ryder's ear,as he blushed and gulped.

Katie then walked to the dragon. "It's alright."she calmed the dragon."I'm not going to hurt you,okay?"

The dragon then smiled."I'm just going to get in you." She then climbed on the dragon's back.

"Good girl,"she patted the dragon's head."Now,mind giving me a ride?"she asked,as the dragon nodded,yes.

The dragon backed up a bit,slowly,and once he was out of the Lookout,he zoomed to the sky. Katie yelled at the beginning,but then was starting to enjoy the ride.

"Woo-hoo!"she yelled,in delight."Ryder,"

"I'm on my way!"he shouted back. He jumped out from the Lookout and opened his again.

"JETS!"he shouted out again,as his jets came out,and zoomed to Katie and the dragon.

"Now let me those whiskers!"said Katie to the dragon,as the dragon let her untangle one of the whiskers.

"Let me just finish this up...there!" The dragon then growled happily.

"I got the other side Katie!"said Ryder,as he did the exact same thing as what Katie did." Easy big girl.. **(AN:By the way,was the dragon a girl,or boy? Cause I don't really know.")**.there!"

The dragon then used his tail to put Ryder on top of his back,behind Katie to give them both a ride.

"This is amazing!"they shouted out,as the drago went up and down,and landed to the Lookout at the bottom.

" That was so cool!"said Katie,as the rest of the pups came outside. The dragon then licked the pups,as the pups giggled.

"Don't mention it,"said Chase." Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help,but no fire-breathing please."

While the pups were laughing with the dragon,Ryder and Katie were talking."So,"started Katie."What really happened?"

Ryder looked at Katie with hesitation." Well,like I said,you were under a sleeping spell,"said Ryder,playing with his fingers."and the only way to wake you up was with a true love kiss. And we all thought is was Cali,but it wasn't. It was actually...well,"

"One of the pups?"she said. Ryder shook his head."Wait,ROBO-DOG?" Ryder then laughed.

"No,it is the person...who is talking to you...right in front of you...like right now."he said,as Katie's eyes grew big." "

So,even for the play,and real,you are my true love?"she asked with hesitation,but smiled shyly.

"Uh..."said Ryder,scratching the back of his head."I guess so,I mean,I understand if you don't like the idea,but I mean,you are amazing,not to also mention you are funny, I mean,I really-"

Ryder was interrupt but Katie,who kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed red.

"Ryder,I understand."she said."I..think you are the exact same things you told me. And adorable."

They both smiled,and they were getting closer,but-

"RYDER,KATIE,WATCHOUT!"said Rocky. When they turned around,the dragon was heading towards them.

Katie got out of the way,but Ryder didn't. He was then on the ground,being licked on his face front the dragon. He was laughing,giggling like crazy.

"What a good dragon huh!?"he said,throughlaughs and giggles.

"Hahaha."said Ryder,who was sitting upside down from his green bean bag,and on top of him was Rubble,jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Ryder,"he said."Hurry up! You're gonna miss the play!"

"Huh?"Ryder then opened his eyes,wide open."I over slept! Come'on,we're gonna miss the play!"he grabbed his crown,and raced out."Hahahaha!"laughed Ruble,as he rolled his eyes,and followedRyder.

"There you go Mr dragon!"said Katie."You're whiskers are better,and so do you!"

"Roar!"said Chase,but instead of Marshall following Chase,he went the other way. Ryder and Katie facepalmed their faces,as everyone laughed.

"This is embarrassing."said Chase."Not as embarrassing as me,being kissed by your crush..."whispered Katie." What was that?"said Chase,smikering."Oh,you hear that?"she blushed."Don't worry,both of your secrets are safe with me."

"Wait,what?"said Katie,in surprise.

"Alacazam Alacazis,"said Skye from above,popping out confetti from her wand.

"Make two parts of a dragon into a whole!"she said,as Katie got Chase,and Ryder got Marshall,and pushed them from 2 pieces,into one whole dragon.

"TA-DA!"they both said,as the audience applauded and cheered.

"And that is the end of the...tale"said Marshall,shaking his costume,referring to his tail.

 _*Pa-Pa-Pa PAW PAW PAW PAW PAW Patrol!"*_

 __

 _ **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! My first story is completed. Super sorry for the delay. If you guys want any other remakes of other episodes,let me know,and I will try my best,as long as I have some detail. Now I have a question for you guys. If I made an episode of,I don't know,an annual singing contest,and one boy doesn't want to sing,should he sing with his pups,or solo? I just wanna know.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **I have never wrote a story/cheaper so long before!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **And I have one more question. Would you rather want me to make a story about Barkingburg,or a sorry where not only MISSION PAW, but AIR PUPS, and SEA PATROL,plus a little super pups?**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Anyways,that's all for now! Until next time!:) ?**_


End file.
